It is well known to use adhesive strips attached to the skin across the outside of the nose to improve the opening of the nasal passageways, particularly during sleep. One example of such a device is the Breathe Right® nasal strip which is a product of GlaxoSmithKline. However, that device has the disadvantage of only applying a moderate torque for opening the nasal passage and also, the adhesive attachment to the skin is so strong that there is some discomfort when that nasal strip is removed from the nose. Still further, there is sometimes an irritation of the skin on the nose when this nasal strip is repeatedly used for a number of consecutive days or nights.
Therefore, any nasal strip that could have: 1) more torque applied to open the nasal passageway, 2) less discomfort when the nasal strip is removed, 3) easier means for holding the nasal strip for placement onto the nose, 4) a tab at each end of the nose strip that is free of adhesive to make it easier to remove the nasal strip from that person's nose and 5) a decrease in the area of the skin that could be irritated by the adhesive attached to the skin would all constitute improvements in the design of such devices.